Wish On The Moon
by Lynn Adam
Summary: Meet Serena Mathison. Fulfilling her late father’s deathbed wish, she went to England to pay a visit on his best friend. Sparks exploded when she met his son: Darien, Lord Shields, the arrogant Marquis of Silvery.
1. Author's Note

Wish On The Moon  
  
Meet Serena Mathison. Fulfilling her late father's deathbed wish, she went to England to pay a visit on his best friend. Sparks exploded when she met his son: Darien, Lord Shields, the arrogant Marquis of Silvery.  
  
Author's note:  
  
Yes, I do aware that I still have an unfinished fic and I shouldn't even dream of starting a new one. Still, I'm just a normal human being that can't resist temptation. Anyway, here are the first two installment of 'Wish On The Moon'. But here are some things that you should know before you read it.  
  
  
  
I can't promise to update it frequently. Please understand. As my major in college is not 'England History' I may make mistakes on some part. Please don't fire me but correct me instead. The name of characters, some places and incidents are purely fictional. I will really appreciate it if you tell me what you think of the story. Any volunteer to become my editor is gratefully appreciated.  
  
  
  
That's all!! Enjoy, okay? 


	2. Chapter 1

**As I'm just a student who still have to plead my mother for $10, obviously I do not own Sailormoon**Because Of You  
  
Chapter 1  
  
America, 1814  
  
" No, father you can do this. Fight it. You've done this before. Even the doctor said it's a miracle. Come on father, work another miracle." Ethan Mathison lifted his heavy eyelids. His gaze was on his only daughter's tear-streaked face. He squeezed his daughter's hand weakly.  
  
" I'm sorry my dear. To live this long is miracle enough. I'm afraid I've used all my magic powders." He tried to smile but failed.  
  
" How am I going to live without you? You can't leave me alone, father." Serena Mathison asked her father, unable to stop the tears pouring down her cheeks. She is the only child of Ethan and Irene Mathison. Her mother passed away when she's 3 years old. She grew up knowing only her father as her closest relative. She knows that one day her father had to leave her. Even though she thought she's been prepared mentally and emotionally, it's all useless when faced with the real situation.  
  
" You're not alone sweetheart. I will be watching you, always. I will be in your heart and soul." He hesitated for a while and continued. "I've prepared an arrangement for you. It may seems confusing or you may oppose it but please understand I've done what I think is best --." He coughed, unable to finish his words.  
  
" Hush, father. Get some rest. I'll call Dr. Elliot in." Serena went outside, calling the middle-aged doctor.  
  
" Please doctor, can you give him anything to help him breathe? Maybe you can use some of your herbs, potions? Please, anything." the tears that she thought had stopped began again. She wiped it furiously. Determined not to make this harder by her ceaseless tears.  
  
" Giving him anything at all will not help, dear. It is better if you spend the rest of his limited time with him." Dr. Smith patted Serena's shoulder in an attempt to give her support. "He will not like it when he knows you're crying over him." Serena tried to stop crying. Her shoulder shook in her effort. She watched as Dr. Elliot went into her father's room. After a few minutes, Serena collected herself. Slowly she pushed the door to his father's room. Dr. Elliot was listening quietly to her father. When Mr. Mathison saw her enter, he beckoned her to him.  
  
" My darling Serena, I want you to listen carefully to what I'm going to say. After I'm gone --" Serena shook her head vigorously. Gently, her father touched her pale face. "You have to accept it sweetheart. My due is very near and I don't want you to stop living when it comes. You're still young, my precious daughter and your life must goes on. There's so much you haven't experienced. There are so many things that you deserve but I'm afraid I will not be able to give it to you. Things that I hope you'll find out soon." He took a deep breath. " I have an old friend in England. He is a very good friend of mine. He's a nobleman, with some interesting estates, mansions, and large stables." He coughed. "I think that's something that you would like to visit." Serena smiled, instead of her confusion on what her father is saying, she can't help feeling touched by his effort to lighten up her mood by mentioning her love for horses. " Once, we were very close and I think we'll still be if we're not separated. I've promised to visit him a long time ago. Now, it looks like I'll never fulfilled my promise." Suddenly he took Serena's hand and looked at her intently. Serena knew at once that what her father is going to say next is very important." Serena, I want you to fulfill it for me. I want you to go to England on my behalf."  
  
"Me?" Serena startled, can't quite believe her ears. She always knew that her father grew up in England. Her late grandparents loved to travel and on one of their visits to England, her grandfather caught the scarlet fever. He died after a few weeks and her grandmother decided to stay in England with his little son. However, when Ethan was a young man twenty years later, she told him her wish to return to America so he brought her back and stayed in America. After a few years, he married a physician's daughter.  
  
" I can never do it, father." Serena told his father. "England? I've never even board a ship before. How am I going to endure the long journey to England? I'm sure I'm going to be horribly sick on the ship." Ethan Mathison smiled at his daughter's worry. He even managed a small chuckle. She looked quite adorable with that little frown across her forehead.  
  
"I'm sure you're just making that up. You're the strongest person in this village. Remember the time when everyone in the village including our own Dr. Elliot here caught the dreadful cold? You're the only who is well and working. I'm quite sure you're immune to sickness." Serena's father threw a glance to Dr. Elliot and the doctor grinned his agreement.  
  
" That was different." Serena mumbled. Suddenly Serena's father clutched his chest. He looked like he was in so much pain that Serena's fragile hope that everything is going to be normal again shattered. " Father! Are you all right?"  
  
" It's okay, sweetheart. This is to be expected." Mr. Mathison assured her, his face looked pale while he struggled to ignore his pain. He tried to be on a sitting position. " Dr. Elliot can you please let me be alone with my daughter?" he asked the doctor out of a sudden. Dr. Elliot nodded and walked out slowly from the room. He knew his patient's need to be alone with her daughter at a time like this.  
  
" It is not okay, father. You're going to leave me alone and you seem to be happy about it."  
  
" You're not alone at all. You're sweet and enchanting and everybody loves you. I'm sure Lord St. Clair is going to like you very much." He smiled gently to his daughter and stroked her wet cheek. " It is my greatest wish for you to go to England and meet him. Will you do it for me, Serena?"  
  
After a few while, Serena nodded. She knew that this was his last request and she can hardly refuse to do it. " Yes father, I'll do it for you. I think I would like to see those stables too."  
  
Ethan Mathison smiled. " Serena, I'm sorry if you think I'm very eager to leave you, but the thought of seeing your mother again can't help but leave me feeling very happy." Serena's tears poured like rain and slowly she bent to hug his father.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two weeks later..  
  
  
  
" Is that all?" Dr. Elliot asked. He pointed at Serena's little travel trunk. He looked incredulous. " That's all you're going to bring to England?"  
  
Serena chuckled. The doctor's look was funny. " Yes, I think that's all. Why? Do you think I should bring larger trunk?"  
  
" But, do you think that much clothes is enough? I thought young ladies nowadays indulge themselves with the pleasure of buying a lot of dresses and showing it off?"  
  
" Maybe I'm not one of those 'young ladies'. I think all those money wasted on dresses is tragic. Beside, this is only a brief visit. I'll be back in no time."  
  
Dr. Elliot smiled and hugged her affectionately. " Enjoy your visit, Serena. God knows you need some rest after what you've been through. If your father is still here, I'm sure he will agree with me."  
  
Serena's smiled faltered a little at the mention of her father. She missed him so much. Slowly, she broke the hug. " Dr. Elliot, I want to thank you for all your help to me and my father. I shall forever be in your debt."  
  
" You're welcome, dear. And don't worry about your affairs. I'll take great care of it. Stay as long as you like in England."  
  
" Thank you, doctor. But I don't think I want to stay there for more than a few months."  
  
" Who knows, child. God willing, you'll ends up staying there forever, contently. Maybe married to one of those Englishmen." 


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own Sailormoon  
  
  
  
England  
  
" Son, where are you going? Didn't I tell you Miss Mathison is expected today?" His Grace Duke of Kenwood asked his only son, Lord Darien St Clair, Marquis of Silvery. The heir of to one of the greatest title in England shrugged his shoulder, definitely unaffected by his father's remarks.  
  
" Father, you asked me to stay for breakfast and I did. There's no promise on waiting for this Miss American. Now, I really have to return to Silvery. I've left it for 3 days and God knows what had happened to my household and estates." He replied while shrugging into his coat.  
  
" You damned well know your housekeeper and secretary are able to take care of that. You make sure they can. Why do you have to burden yourself with it? You have all the money in the world and still you work very hard. Why?"  
  
" Because I choose to." He replied nonchalantly. " If you will excuse me, my carriage is waiting."  
  
Edward St Clair watched his son's departure with a sigh. He was very proud of him. Darien had managed very well in enlarging their fortune and Edward want to believe that he's a fine man. With his coal black hair and midnight blue eyes that he inherited from his mother, he definitely looked handsome. Women love him and he loves them in return. Well, in his own way. His reputation as a rake was famous. Maybe because they were easily available to him, he didn't resist them. His last mistress was an actress and before her, some of London's most elegant courtesans. Not once, but a lot of time Edward heard gossips on his duels over a woman, or worse over someone's wife. But Edward did not dare to mention it to him. He will only dismissed it with a shrug. It was Edward's greatest wish to see him marry. As a 34 years old bachelor, in his opinion Darien had indulged in his wrong ways long enough and it's his responsibility to produce an heir. Once, Edward brought the topic out to Darien on dinner and he replied with lazy amusement:  
  
" Father, you amuse me. You know those virgins barely-out-of-school girls will drove me insane with their chatters and eventually bored me to death and if I marry one of my 'acquaintance' it will create a scandal. I don't wish to marry soon. If one day you found a perfect Marchioness for me, do inform me. I will certainly consider her. That is if she don't drove me mad first."  
  
Secretly, Edward wished that he would found the perfect girl in Serena Mathison. If the girl is half as kindhearted as his father was, she should be a gift. Ethan was a very good friend. Caring, completely unselfish and very companionable. It was a great loss to Edward when he returned to America. But considering the situation and tragedy at that time, Edward can't blame him for wanting to leave England. He shook his head, trying to block the painful memory. Slowly, he strode to his study.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena was at the dock, enjoying the sea breeze. To her left, a gentleman was watching her not so secretly for quite some time. They've made their acquaintance on the first night of their journey. Serena knew it was rude not to acknowledge him but she was too tired for conversations. Today was their last day on the ship. The captain had told her this morning that they will reach England hopefully this evening. Now, she just wants to enjoy the breeze while she can.  
  
" The sea breeze at this time is wonderful, isn't it Miss Mathison?" he finally broke the silence.  
  
" Yes it is, Mr. Bronson." She turned to face him and give a polite smile. " Are you enjoying it?"  
  
" Yes, but not as much as I enjoy being in a company of a very beautiful lady," he took Serena's hand in his and slowly raised it to his lips.  
  
Serena managed a small smile. She knew he was just being charming. Compared to other pretty ladies boarding this ship, she was nothing. " It seems we're going to be apart today. I must say it's been wonderful getting to know you."  
  
" Oh, I'm quite sure this will not be the end of our meetings. I've been hoping to further our acquaintance in England. The Season is coming in no time. Wouldn't you be coming to London to enjoy it? Maybe I'll pay you a visit there."  
  
" But Mr. Bronson, I'm just a visitor at a friend's house. I'm not sure if I'm even allowed to receive visitors moreover attending balls and dinners."  
  
The gentleman sighed. " It is such a pity for a woman as beautiful as you to be missing all those excitements. It is a pity to the society. A charming lady like you will be the talk of London in no time."  
  
" I'm sure you're just being nice, Mr. Bronson."  
  
"Please. Call me Anthony. I'm telling you, I said what is in my opinion and I rarely wrong."  
  
" For that remark Anthony, I now insist you call me Serena." Serena smiled at him. Noticing for the first time that he have a beautiful smile.  
  
"Hmm. Serena. I kind of like the sound of it on my lips. Serena, Serena, Serena."  
  
They both laughed. Serena's a musical sound that attracts some interested masculine eyes on her. Completely ignorance of the attention she's receiving, Serena bid Anthony Bronson farewell and returned to her cabin.  
  
  
  
" Miss Mathison?"  
  
" Yes, that's me." Serena was at the dock. The traffic was hectic and it was very noisy.  
  
" Miss Mathison, I'm from Kenwood. I've been sent by His Grace Duke of Kenwood to bring you to the estate." He bowed slightly. " If I can have your trunks miss?"  
  
" Yes, of course." Serena gave him the trunk she was carrying, relieved that she don't have to wait for a long time for someone to pick her up.  
  
The servant's look was indescribable. " Is this all, miss?"  
  
Remembering the same respond she got from Dr. Elliot, Serena grinned. " I'm afraid that's all."  
  
" Of course, miss. I should take you to the carriage at once."  
  
Still smiling, Serena followed him in the busy crowds.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenwood was very big. Large. Enormous. Somehow Serena didn't imagine it will be this grand. She had felt this funny feeling in her stomach since the moment the carriage passed the elegant entrance. Unconsciously she rubbed her knees together.  
  
" We have arrived, Miss Kingston."  
  
" Already? Uh. I mean, certainly."  
  
Serena waited until a footman placed a stairs for her use and she climbed down. Two footman wearing red and gold uniforms was standing in front of the door and an elderly gentleman was between them, smiling at her. He must be Lord Edward.  
  
" Welcome to Kenwood, my dear. How was your journey?"  
  
" It was very delightful, thank you Your Grace." Serena dipped into a small curtsy.  
  
He bowed. " Please, forget all this formality. Just call me Edward."  
  
" But it wouldn't be respectful, and I can't be that to you."  
  
" How about Uncle Edward? I was, your father's best friend."  
  
" Yes, Uncle Edward. It will be perfect." She smiled at him, liking him enormously.  
  
" Now hurry dear, we can't leave you standing here, can we? I'll have one of the servants show you to your room."  
  
A maid showed Serena her room. It was a very feminine room with pink lacy curtains and floral designs on the bed sheet. There's a cabinet full of swans, flowers, birds and other exquisite shapes made of glass. On the top of the cabinet, dolls with every size and shapes were neatly lined. Although it was too flowery for Serena's liking, it was still a lovely room. Physically exhausted from the travel, she felt into a deep slumber.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How was it? I know it's not flawless but it's still an effort. Please review and tell me what you think of it. 


End file.
